


If looks could kill

by lcdp_nova



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdp_nova/pseuds/lcdp_nova
Summary: After the second heist, Raquel discovers Sergio's dark secret that he made one night at Monastery.(Basically, Raquel finds out that Sergio was going to have a baby with Nairobi and this was her reaction to it :) )
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something on here, so I hope you enjoy it. This first chapter is primarily from Sergio's point of view. :)  
> The change in writing indicates when it is a flashback and such, hopefully, it should make sense.

God if looks could kill, he should be in his own grave. With the look he was being given, he might as well just dig the hole himself. Not that he blamed her for having such an expression right now, but he wished that she didn’t. Never. Never in his whole time of being with her had he ever faced such anger like this. Not in the 5 days of the first heist, nor when she had him tied up in that house in Toledo, not even when they had a disagreement over something in Palawan. No. Never in the 3 and a half years that Sergio had spent with her, had he ever seen Raquel throw this much disgust at him.  
-  


_‘What do you think about babies?’_

__

_They were lying on the hammock outside their house, Raquel had been watching the slow crash of the waves in front of them, but her mind had wandered to the previous day in which she had looked after one of her friend’s baby. Not that she had been particularly eager to do so, but she had found herself being surprisingly happy when she had made the baby laugh and she was hit with a wave of baby fever._

_**‘Don’t be stupid Raquel, he’d never want one’**_

__

_Yet Raquel couldn’t stop but think to herself what if. Not that she didn’t love Paula. No, she loved Paula with everything she had but the thought of carrying something that had both parts of herself and Sergio filled her with joy._

__

_So, she had taken a leap and asked him the question._

__

_Sergio seemed to be slightly taken aback by the sudden intrusion of the question, and so it was a moment before he gathered his words and replied to her._

__

_‘What do you mean?’_

__

_Raquel bit back a laugh, knowing the kind of game he was playing, she wouldn’t let him get off that easy. She turned her body so that she was laying on his stomach and staring into his eyes, giving him no choice but to look at her. He returned the gaze and he let himself be captured into her eyes. How he loved them._  
-  


He was now staring into those same eyes, however, instead of seeing love and affection as he had on that hammock, he was instead hit with a burning passion of rage and he could detect the first signs of tears as a thin layer of water glistened over the bottom of her eyes. 

Oh, how he wanted to just break the distance between them and hold her in his embrace, apologizing to her over and over again as he confessed his devoted love to her. But he knew that this time it would not be enough. Not nearly enough.

He blinked frustratedly, pushing back his own tears he could feel that were fast approaching, he had no right to play the victim and he knew it, but it didn’t stop him from feeling this shitty. 

He had well and truly screwed up this time.  
-  


_‘You know what I mean.’ She stated simply, still staring into his eyes, her hand had wandered up this chest and was now lazily playing with the rough bristles of his beard. Her soft touch was comforting to Sergio, and he knew he would have to cross the ‘baby bridge’ at some point. He just didn’t think that right now was that time so, instead, he looked down at her once again and saw nothing but love in those eyes. He took her face into his hands and brought her face up close to his. There was a pause in which he gave himself a chance to take in the features of Raquel’s face, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled back and looked at her once more, he could only say the words he was feeling at that moment._

_‘I love you.’_

_Her breath hitched and their entire previous conversation was forgotten, although she knew he was blatantly ignoring her question she chose to kiss him once again, and both their focuses were only on each other for the rest of the night._  
-  


He wanted to say it to her right at this moment.

**‘Raquel, I love you, I love you, I love you’**

But he knew it was a rouge attempt and at this moment all he would get was a scoff and another dirty look.

He didn’t know where she had learned to stare someone down quite like that. Like being suddenly knocked in the stomach and having the breath snatched away from you. She had a way of making you feel small and worthless with the simple switch of a facial expression. She had often used it when he had made, what she called, a ‘man mistake’, such as leaving the toilet seat up or leaving his dishes lying around. 

Although Sergio was an impeccable man as a whole, he would find himself making these mistakes from time to time, and there it would be. That look. The look that could have killed him if she wanted to. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that he had saved her life and they had spent three years wrapped up in their warm bubble, safe from the outside world, Sergio thought she might have headed straight to the kitchen, grabbed one of the cooking knives, and taken matters into her own hands. 

She looked pissed enough to do so. 

He was fortunate she hadn’t. He wanted the chance to explain to her. If she would let him. He wanted to apologize, vow to her that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. Because that’s what she deserved. 

If she would just give him the chance. 

His attention went to her hands, she was twisting her ring up and down her finger, perhaps contemplating whether or not to throw it in his face and slam the door as she left. He prayed that he was wrong, but once again he could not blame her if that is what she wanted to do.

Sergio saw a single teardrop off her face and onto the wooden floor in front of her. If it was possible, his heart broke even more. He had never meant to cause her this much pain. It was such a stupid mistake. Why had he even said yes?


	2. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel's side :)

She’d felt anger before. Even pure rage. Especially in previous years when she would be at the receiving end of one of Alberto’s hits. That never failed to build up the anger in her, the type of anger where you question what you did to deserve it. Had you really done something so despicable in your past life to face torment and abuse for years?

This was a different type of anger. This was a betrayal. She couldn’t even say it was anger. No. It was more of a numbness. Like you’ve been holding onto this perfect lie and then the cover has been ripped off and you were left with only the dark truth. 

She stared at the man, she thought was her soulmate. No, he was her soulmate. She was furious at him. But she knew deep down in her disgust and sadness, her love was there for him. It was so strong. Yet as she looked at him at that moment, she put all of the emotions she was feeling into that glare.

God, she knew it was a glare. She knew what Sergio thought of it.  
-

_‘Raquel has anyone ever told you that if a look could kill- ‘_

_That was all he was able to get out before she mockingly punched his shoulder, and he dropped his statement._

\- 

But here in the present, she couldn’t care less about how he was feeling. In fact, she hoped he was suffering. She could see the pain apparent in his eyes. ** _‘Good’_** she thought to herself. **_‘Let him be the one to feel shitty for once_**

-

_The heist had been a success. Plan Paris could not have run smoother, and with her in charge inside the bank, the slim chance of their survival rate had reached maximum capacity and besides the loss of Nairobi to the hands of Gandia, the gang had made their escape right under Tamayo and Sierra’s noses. Not only saving Rio but also giving back to the people who had supported them. As the heist came to an end, gold pellets had flooded the entrance of the bank causing a multitude of chaos amongst the crowds._ _All in all. It had been perfect._

_Raquel sat in the back of the second van heading towards the boat that they would make their escape on. Although it had only been a mere couple of days since she had seen him, she recounted the trauma she had experienced in those days and it felt like a lifetime since she had been in his warm embrace._

_Her hand had evidently been shaking enough because a second later, Tokyo’s hand was over hers and she gave it a reassuring squeeze as if to say, **‘We’re almost there’**_

_And then they were. As she stepped out of the back of the van and turned the corner, everything seemed to go in slow motion. There he was. Her knight in shining armor. Still as perfect as when she had last seen him. Their eyes seemed to draw to each other and as they laid eyes upon each other, the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Before he had the chance to take a step, she had broken the distance and protectively wrapped her body around him, his embrace was tight. It was almost squashing her, but she couldn’t care less._

_She had him back. Nothing could ruin that moment._

-

Tears were threatening to escape her eyes, but she quickly averted her gaze from him. She wouldn’t let him see her break. She took a shallow breath and focused on her surroundings. Sure, she was the victim. But she was not giving Sergio any chance to apologize. She knew him too well. Knew what he was thinking. But she also knew what she was like and as soon as those arms were around her, she would break and forgive him. It wasn’t that easy this time. But god did she just want to do that right now. Take his hand, and go lie together on the hammock, watching the sunset, together.

=

**It was one of their favorite ways to destress, whenever Raquel had, had a bad day with Paula, or Sergio was feeling overwhelmed, they would go hand in hand to their hammock and let their problems be taken away by the soothing sounds of the ocean and the soft breeze across their skin.**

-

There weren’t nearly enough waves right now to create the magnitude of noise she needed to take away her problem, this problem. Their problem. To distract herself. She left her focus drop to the ring on her finger, a beautiful diamond, encased in a ring of gold. She loved it. Not because of its worth, no, money made no difference to her, but because of the precious memory that it held.

-

_‘Ladies and Gentlemen’ spoke Sergio suddenly. He felt a wave of Déjà vu rush over him, but as his eyes fell upon Raquel sitting on the railing of the boat, he knew this time was different._

_‘We’ve just reached international waters.’_

_The boat seemed to erupt into celebration as the remaining gang members huddled together in victory._

_For Raquel, it had been different. She couldn’t believe after everything she had been through in the past two weeks that this was now the reality. They had made it out_

_She turned to Sergio, ready to show all the love she had for him, but as she turned, she saw him on one knee._

_Her breath hitched as she realized what he was doing. She didn’t seem to be the only one because from behind her, she could hear whistles and Helsinki’s loud cheering. But she only had eyes for him. Only managing to smile, she looked down at him, waiting for him to continue._

_‘Raquel, what I said to you that day, before the police and, well you know, I meant it, I meant every single word. You are my everything, and I love you, will you marry me?’_

_‘Yes,’ she whispered, nodding her head with enthusiasm._

_The boat once again erupted into a cheer as congratulations were hurled merrily at the couple. Raquel helped Sergio up as he placed the ring on her finger, she pulled him in and kissed him deeply, trying to convey everything she felt in that moment. The pure euphoria she was living._

-

Had been living.

She couldn’t suppress her emotions anymore and so unwillingly let a single teardrop to the floor below her. She saw the effect it had on him, if he had just told her the truth, the look on his face would have been enough for her to break the distance herself and forgive him. But he hadn’t. He had kept this secret from her.

He hadn’t lied to her; she gave him that. As soon as she told him that she knew he had said yes, he had come clean, like someone who had been holding a secret for years, he had told her everything. She had barely registered half the words that came out of his mouth until she realized that he had stopped talking and he was sat staring at her. And that was when the numbness had set in.

The perfect bubble they had only just enclosed themselves in since reuniting after the heist, was swiftly popped by a slip of Tokyo’s tongue.


	3. The events that got the ball rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moments that led up to where we are now :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the support you have already given. It means so much :)  
> I am finishing the final chapter now but as it is the longest one, it is taking its time, if it is not up tonight, it will be up early tomorrow.  
> Enjoy chapter 3 for now x x x

Tokyo. She had always been a problem for her. Since the moment she had walked into that tent during the first heist and saw her sitting in her underwear. Their personalities had clashed. Raquel was also convinced that her position in society as a police officer also contributed to the mutual hatred that surfaced between the two women. Raquel did not blame Tokyo’s stereotypical opinion upon her ‘enemies’, especially not after she learned of her brutal past with them.  
-

_' What does Tokyo have against the police?’ asked Raquel._

_Sergio had his back against a tree with a book in his hands whilst Raquel lay between his legs and picked at the grass in the courtyard. Without letting his eyes leave his book, Sergio let out a humorous scoff and simply replied,_

_‘They all have it out for the police…Obviously.’_

_Raquel positioned herself so she was holding herself up with her elbows, staring up at him. However, he could not see her as his book was positioned perfectly so that it blocked her face. He continued to read the chapter on chemical formulas as she continued._

_‘Well yes that’s undeniable Sergio, even I know that and agree with them on a certain level... but... she said, slowly raising her hand so she could nudge his book down._

_His eyes did not leave the page so, when the book was lowered, he was left staring into her soft eyes. If it had not been for the fact that they were in the middle of a monastery, he would have made love to her right there. But instead, he composed himself and let her continue her train of thought._

_‘There’s something else to her when we’re in class and I approach the topic of police procedures, she reacts differently to the others, sure they look disgusted, but she. God, Sergio. She- if looks could kill.’_

_She paused for a moment as if to recover from the mental image of Tokyo’s facial expressions._

_‘She had a boyfriend, he well, he was killed, by the police I believe, she’s private about it but it’s left her wanting revenge ever since, so I suppose, he muttered, that is why she has such a strong opinion to the police.’_  
-

Although excepting and empathetic to her past, Raquel believed that she had made amendments with her and even, become, dare she say it, friends. Thinking back to the moment she had first entered the bank and the two had warmly embraced, clearly both relieved to see one another. 

So why, why had Tokyo done this. Not that Raquel could ever really grasp what was going on in that girl’s head, she had been hit with the realization that Tokyo had found amusement in uncovering the secret, it seemed, Nairobi had taken to her grave, and Sergio was willing to hide from Raquel for the rest of their lives together.  
Maybe it had all been an act. Had she only been showing a pretty face to Raquel all those months in the monastery, when truly underneath, she had been filled with rage? No.  
Raquel knew her comment to Sergio was her last homage to Nairobi as she finally relived the anger, she had over her friend’s death. 

At least, that is what Raquel hoped.  
-

**The previous day-**

_It was their final night together, they had relocated to Italy, the monastery, before they all parted their own ways, hopefully having to never meet under such circumstances again. There were all gathered around the table, almost identical to before the heist, however instead of Nairobi beside Helsinki, it was Manila instead. A cheerful buzz was filling the air as the individual conversations between pairs of them occurred._

_That was until Tokyo clinked her glass to gather everyone’s attention._

_‘So’ She addressed everyone. ‘As it is our final night together, I propose a proposition’_

_Raquel raised her eyebrow as she looked towards Sergio. Whatever Tokyo had planned, it was not going to end well. However, she was pleasantly surprised when she next spoke._

_‘Profes- Sergio’ Tokyo said hesitantly, but he merely nodded in approval. They were a family._

_‘Sergio and Raquel, I think we deserve to see your first dance. Just in case we don’t get an invite to the actual wedding.’_

_She was not wrong, they had both agreed that the safe and therefore logical approach would be to not gather the whole gang together, at least not for a couple of years until it was safer. So, it had been decided._

_**‘I just want it to be you, Maivre and Paulita, mi amor.’**_

_And so willingly, the couple had agreed to only one dance. Sergio was a little more hesitant than Raquel. He was not a dancer. But as he looked at Raquel, his Raquel. He could only say yes._

_And he knew that this was the perfect opportunity._

_Tokyo had begun searching for a song under the watchful eye of Palermo, however, Sergio without hesitation approached her and requested that he would be the one to pick what they danced to. Although a little frustrated, Tokyo handed him the speaker, secretly knowing it was probably better that he chose rather than her because she had her eye on rave songs and knew it would not go down well with the couple._

_Instead, Sergio spent a minute before returning to Raquel, bending down to leave a short kiss on her lips and then turning towards the others as he placed the speaker on the table and pressed play. As he turned back to her, a sweet familiar melody filled her ears._

_‘Days like this by Van Morrison.’_

_A huge grin appeared on her face and she pulled him into a deep kiss. They were interrupted by the shout of a man._

_‘Hey! There are children present’ said Denver pointing towards a playing Cincinnati, who was entirely oblivious to the situation._

_Raquel simply laughed and Sergio knocked his glasses further up his nose. They both took their positions with Sergio’s hands upon her waist and Raquel resting her head upon his chest, they slowly moved to the song and their perfect little bubble appeared around them. On the final line, Sergio looked down at Raquel,_

_‘I love you.’ ___

____

_‘And I love you’ she replied._

____

_‘Alright’ said Tokyo rolling her eyes. ‘Enough of this sappy stuff, let’s get this party started.’_

____

_The rest of the night was spent with loud music and a copious amount of alcohol._  
=

____

The departure the next day had been one full of many emotions, relief, happiness but also grief and depression, knowing things weren’t and never would be the same again. As the members left in pairs, Sergio and Raquel were left with only Tokyo and Rio. 

____

Raquel gave a quick goodbye to Rio, who once again thanked her for giving up herself to bring him back, she gave him a smile and turned towards Sergio and Tokyo. As she approached them, she caught the end of their conversation. 

____

_‘-You would have made a great friend with benefits to Nair- ‘stated Tokyo._

____

‘Hey, the boat is ready’ shouted Rio from a distance. 

____

Raquel semi registered what she had just overheard, the topic seemed familiar however she could not quite pinpoint what it was referring to, so she instead focused her attention upon the task in hand, returning home. 

____

She moved towards the boat as Sergio and Tokyo also joined her. He gave her one final hug, and Tokyo said her leaving words.  
‘Goodbye, my guardian angel. Thank you, for everything. And you too Inspectora.’

____

They all shared a hearty laugh and then the final couple departed. Leaving them alone. Raquel had her head resting upon Sergio’s shoulder. And he merely whispered to her. ‘Let’s get home, shall we?’  
=

____

Back home, Sergio was on call to his team in Pakistan monitoring the updates of the police and Raquel took the opportunity to unpack her things.

____

Sitting on their bed, Raquel pulled her bag towards her, as she dove through it, working out where things needed to go, her eyes fell upon a certain object. A pair of sunglasses. Red with gold stars. Nairobi’s. And just like that. It was like the final part of a puzzle that has been missing under the sofa, but now you’ve moved the furniture and there it was. It all seemed to fall into place, and something clicked in Raquel’s brain. The friend with benefits. 

____

_**‘We’re having a party for the mother to be’  
‘You’re pregnant?!?’  
‘Not yet. After the heist, after the heist’  
‘I didn’t know you had a boyfriend’  
‘Neither did I’  
‘It’s more like a friend with benefits.’**_

____

She scoffed to herself. God, she had been naïve. She had partied with a bunch of women who were secretly planning to screw her boyfriend. And the boyfriend in question. That was worse. 

____

He had gotten down on one knee and asked for her hand, all the while, knowing the dark truth he had made one night with Nairobi. So, it was not only a boyfriend in question anymore. It was her soon to be husband. 

____

She stood up and left the bedroom. She wanted to go into that living room and for him to tell her that she had gotten it all wrong, that It wasn’t him, and that it was someone else. As she moved her way towards him, that is what she repeated through her head. 

____

‘He wouldn’t have done this to me’ she thought. 

____

As she found him, he looked up to her with a grin.  
‘Hey. I just- ‘he started, however, his face seemed to drop as he registered the look on her face and his eyes wandered down to the object in her hand, then back up to her.  
She gave him a questioning look and raised the sunglasses up.

____

God, she could call him a mastermind at that moment because he too, seemed to have a switch that had flipped as he understood what she had discovered.

____

‘When did you, how?’ he began but as he saw her glare intensify, he knew it was a useless attempt and he had to come clean. So that is what he did. He told her everything. At least he began to until he registered that she was no longer listening. And so he stopped.

____

And at that moment, time seemed frozen. Stuck in a moment of hell.

____


	4. You and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apologies and what not :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I knew it was going to be the longest but it just seemed to keep going on. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this final chapter :)
> 
> Kudos xo

The definition of Hell is a realm of pain and suffering, often where sinners go, to repay their debts. ‘A place of perpetual fire’ 

Yet, it was cold here. So cold.  
Goosebumps had erupted across Raquel’s arm. She looked down to see them and she chuckled to herself.  
_‘I’m here in Paradise but I’m freezing’_

It wasn’t physically cold. In fact, a short, warm breeze was traveling across the room through the open patio doors, she moved her head slightly and her eyes fell upon the ocean. It looked carefree and inviting right now, and she was tempted to drop the whole conversation and go for a swim. But at the last minute, she decided against herself, the nagging voice in her head telling her that this problem needed to be dealt with.

And it wasn’t exactly like they could continue on normally, not after the band-aid had been ripped off. So, she stayed put. 

As she brought herself back to the present, she realized she was still playing with her ring and he was still looking at her with those droopy puppy dog eyes. 

God, he was infuriating at times. He didn’t even notice that he was doing it, but he was making her look like the bad guy. The bad guy for making a scene. Not that she had yet, but she could feel anger building up in her and at some point, she knew, it was all going to come out. And it would not be pretty, for either of them. 

Her fingers slipped and the ring dropped to the floor directly where the, now dried, tear had previously fallen.  
It was the first movement either of them had made since she had chucked the sunglasses on the sofa besides Sergio and they had spent the last 15 minutes staring aimlessly at each other.  
=

 _15 minutes and 13 seconds of torture._  
That’s what Sergio thought to himself. This kind of conversation was not his forte. Whenever faced with a problem, Sergio would hide away in his study and plan his next movement, as if it were a game of chess, however, he hadn’t been granted that and he was now left searching for the right words to approach the conversation. This attempt had been unsuccessful and so to distract himself he had keep count of the seconds that had passed since she’d been glaring at him.  
He wished her look would just kill him already.  
As each second ticked by, he felt himself feel worse and worse...until. 

Until the ring dropped. He seemed to hold his breath, sure that she had purposely dropped it and at any second she would walk out that front door and never come back.  
The door. 

-

 _ **4 hours ago-**_  
_Raquel eagerly ran towards the front steps as Sergio, who was about five steps behind here, began to carry their luggage towards their house.  
Their home. They were finally back. This was a moment they both wished they could photograph and keep forever. After the last two weeks of trauma, the possibility of ever returning to Palawan had seemed like a distant dream. Yet here they were._  
_**It still looked magnificent as the first time they had approached it, hand in hand.**_  
_**Raquel had just found him in Palawan, and he showed her the house he had built for her. For them. For their family.**_

 _Raquel seemed to kiss the door as she approached it. Sergio chuckled at her as she turned towards him._

_‘I’ve missed it.’ was all she could respond before the door swung open and there was Paula. A lollipop in her mouth._  
_Clearly, she had not been expecting her mother, because Paula seemed to be in shock, her eyes went wide and the sweet dropped from her mouth._

_‘MUMMY’ shouted Paula as she collapsed into her mother’s arm and clung on._  
_Raquel could not help but let tears stream down her face. In the back of her mind, she could hear Alicia’s words._

_**‘Just imagine, you return home, and there she is, she runs towards you and wraps her arms and legs around you, she won’t let go’.** _

_Raquel took a breath and smiled to herself, squeezing her daughter tighter into her chest. She knew she could get back without having to sell the gang out. And she had._

_Paula seemed to have had enough of Raquel after a few moments because she wiggled herself free and bounced towards Sergio. Who, upon seeing the little girl, disposed of the bags he was carrying and caught the girl as she flew into his waist._  
-

Sergio’s attention snapped away from the door as Raquel straightened up, having evidently bent down to pick up the discarded ring, and then she spoke. Her voice was full of emotion and he could sense that she was mere seconds away from breaking down. 

‘Estoy Contigo’ 

He looked at her with confusion, not seeming to be following along with her thought process. Sergio seemed to sense that her frustration was getting the better of her as she held up the ring she had just picked up.

And then it hit him.  
-

 _Raquel was laying upon Sergio’s chest, one of her legs spread across his. There was a distant stream of music coming from above deck and she assumed it was the younger members of the gang still celebrating their new victory._

_It had been 2 hours since he had proposed to her, and they had quickly excused themselves so they could privately enjoy their news in more than one way. And now here they were, entangled together under a soft sheet, Sergio’s breathing had slowed, and Raquel knew he had fallen asleep, not that she could blame him, it had been a stressful time upon him, and she was glad to be back in his warm embrace, regardless of whether he was conscious or not._

_She looked down at the ring that was comfortably sat on her finger, she smoothly pulled it off and brought it near to her face to have a closer look. It really was beautiful. She wondered when Sergio had, had time to buy it, she assumed it was recently, possibly even when he found out she was alive after the faked execution, yet so much had happened in those final days of the heist, so when had he found the time?_

_She had little time to ponder upon the matter because instead, her attention drew towards an almost invisible engraving skilfully placed inside the loop of the ring. Squinting slightly, she made out the two words that were written._

_‘Estoy Contigo.’_

_Her eyes shimmered with tears. Tears of gratitude. How had she, after the years of torment she had faced at the hands of Alberto, been able to get this lucky and find the love of her life. She pulled herself up out of his grasp and sat by his side, she slowly stroked his cheek with her spare hand, hoping to comfortably wake him up.  
It seemed to do the trick because only after a few soft strokes, Sergio’s eyes fluttered, and he moved slightly as he began to wake._  
=

 _Her face. That was the first thing he saw as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cabin. She was sat adjacent to him, a broad smile upon her face.  
‘Why are you looking so happy’ he said jokingly, as he reached for his glasses upon the bedside table._

_She did not speak a word however, instead, she swung her leg across and sat upon his lap. Without his conscious effort, his hands found their familiar place upon her hips and she leaned in for a slow kiss. She pulled back a moment later though and held the ring up to him._

_Although it was obvious to him that she had discovered his secret message when he next replied to her, he had adopted a sarcastic tone._

_‘You don’t like it?’_

_He made a valiant effort to look sad but as he caught Raquel’s smirk, he burst into laughter and pulled her closer to him._

_**‘He had in fact been planning to propose to Raquel for a long period of time, the feeling had first come to him when they had been on the hammock that one time and she asked him about babies. So, he had taken it upon himself to buy a ring. But he had never found the perfect ring, instead of for a while, a small diamond lay solo in the engagement box. And then he had gotten a call from his team that Tokyo was looking for her transporter and well the rest was history.’  
‘Sergio knew that Raquel would be questioned when he had, had time to make it if he had not pre to the heist. He had in fact, after discovering she was in fact still alive, carried out a string of events in order to make it work. With everything that had happened in the past 4 days, the fighting, the loss, and everything that came with it, Sergio had realized that he didn’t and couldn’t spend another second not being married to her. His Raquel.’** _

_**‘Sure, resources had been limited, due to the fact that they were in the middle of a heist. But he had of course made it work.’**_  
_**‘Using gold from the bank seemed to be a beautiful representation of their journey, and the little words, well they were just the icing on the cake.’**_  
-

 _‘I was going to write, ‘Excuse me do you have a charger’ but there wasn’t enough room, so I stuck with this instead. She gave out such a pure laugh that it almost threatened to bring him to tears. She was so perfect._  
-

Sergio brought himself back to the present. She was holding the ring in front of her. and she repeated the words she had to him just previously.

‘Estoy Contigo’

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could she interrupted him. 

‘I meant what I said that day you know.’ She whispered

‘When you had me chained up to that pole in your dirty warehouse, I meant what I said. I am with you, Sergio. Always. I always have been and always will be.’ 

He took a hesitant step forward as he began to speak.

Raquel, I am sorry, I am so s- ‘

But she stopped him. ‘No, Sergio shut up.’ Raising a warning finger up to him. 

‘You don’t get to do that, don’t get to apologize to me and woo me over. You know the kind of effect you have on me’ she stated.

Amidst the anger, Sergio sensed the smallest hint of amusement as they both privately knew the way he was able to make her forgive him in a few seconds. 

‘I wasn’t trying to- ‘he started but he was once again cut off by her harsh tone of voice.

‘No. Shit Sergio. It is not the time for you. It is my turn; do you hear me? MINE’ 

She half spat out the last word, but not wanting to fully breakdown yet, she reigned herself in with a few shallow breaths. When she returned her gaze back to him, he gave her a quick nod, telling her that he was letting her continue. 

There was a moment of silence, where Sergio studied Raquel, he was sure that she was deciding whether to slap him or punch him. But when she looked up again, it was something much worse.

Tears were streaming down her red cheeks as she caught his eyes. 

‘Am I not good enough for you?’ she murmured, almost inaudible.

God, she was so far from the truth, but he didn’t say a word, fearing that if he did, she would leave. So, he remained quiet, trying his hardest to put all his emotions into the way he looked into her flooded eyes. 

She continued. 

‘Did you just wake up one day in the monastery and think, ‘’Oh Raquel’s ovaries aren’t good enough so maybe I should go have a baby with one of the other women in the house?’’ or did you decide to do it one day after class, or when you were stressed and shouted at me?’

He hated how wrong she was.

She slammed her hand upon the table, and he flinched slightly, but she did not stop. 

‘Fuck Sergio, I partied with those women, all the while, they were planning to have a baby with you.’

Raquel came closer towards him, he tensed but did not move. Her hand raised and he mentally prepared himself for a slap, similar to the ones he had received from her back in the Toledo house. But instead, she broke down, her whole face seemed to fall, and the tears cascaded down her face.  
In a half attempt to let her anger out, she begins to punch his chest, not hard, but enough for Sergio to slowly grab her wrists and cover her hands with his. 

She leaned against his chest and sobbed. Hard.

Although he knew she was only leaning against him to regain her control before she continued, he protectively wrapped his arms around her and cradled her head, whispering soft apologies to her. He wished this moment would last forever but after only a few short moments, she gently but determinedly pulled herself out of his embrace and took a step back. 

‘Can we got sit down?’ she said, clearly, the adrenaline rush had subsided, and she was now only left with exhaustion that had accumulated over the past couple of days. 

He simply nodded and followed her to their outside decking, she placed herself upon the lounge bed and so ultimately, he decided upon sitting on the sofa next to her. 

‘Raquel’ He said hesitantly, she did not turn towards him however he could sense that she was listening, and so continued.  
‘You have every right to shout to me, God knows I deserve it right now’ he nervously pushed his glasses further up his nose, giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts. ‘But if you would let me, I would like the chance to explain.’

‘A chance to explain how you were going to impregnate another woman?’ 

‘I wasn’t going to sleep with her.’ He responded, but the second he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing.

Her eyes snapped away from the ocean and her glare was back, burning right into him. 

‘Oh, so I suppose that makes it all alright, you weren’t going to fuck her so you’re not the bad guy here.’ 

He was screwing this all up. He was in the wrong, HE had been the idiot. 

‘No, no, Raquel. No, shit. I am the bad guy. I- ‘. He seemed to be fumbling across his words, but he didn’t have time to plan his movement, so he just went with it. 

_It's now or never Sergio._

‘Raquel’ he said as he shuffled a fraction of an inch, so she was closer to him.

‘From the moment that my eyes fell upon you in Hanoi, and I offered you my phone, the first smile you gave me. Raquel, from that moment I knew I was screwed. I changed my plans. Plans that I had spent years working on, and I changed them to fit around you, making sure that I could spend time with you. Sure at first for the case, but as each second that passed, I realized how boring and empty my life was without you in it.’

He took a breath and looked at her, her eyes. They were no longer filled with tears, he could see the pain, but it wasn’t quite as persistent as before. 

‘And then you came here, and you brought your family, our family.’

‘These past two and a half years with you Raquel, they’ve been, perfect. Every day I wake up and you’re next to me, or when we go swimming in the ocean fully clothed. You’ve brought me back to life, my life before, it was like I was drowning, and then you came into my life. And it was like coming up for a breath of fresh air. Everything is better because you are with me.’ 

‘And our family, Raquel. Paula, she gave something earlier, hold on.’ Sergio stood up and walked into the house, clearly looking for something. 

Raquel who until now had been staring down at her hands looked up confused and watched as he went into his office, gone for only a moment, then returned. A colorful piece of paper in his hand. 

Instead of resuming his previous seat on the sofa, he seated himself upon the end of the lounge bed and passed her the paper. She took it and looked down at it.  
-

_Sergio was sitting in his study, connecting his computer up to the wires, preparing to communicate with his team and check protocols, when he heard a soft knock behind him. He was expecting Raquel, or possibly Maivre but when he turned, he was surprised to see Paula carefully leaning against the frame of the door._

_‘Hi Paula’_

_‘Hey Sergio, do you mind if I come in?’ said the little girl_

_He shook his head and she took a few steps towards him; he noticed the paper in her hand. And she seemed to notice he had seen it because she slowly lifted it up and passed it to him._

_As he stared down at it, he saw their house, 4 people, and their cat. But what got him was the writing above each person. Of course, Paula had labeled herself as ‘me, and Raquel as ‘Mumma’ and Maivre as ‘Abuela’ but his eyes fell upon the fourth figure, with the small words, ‘Papa’_

_His heart dropped and he looked up at her._

_‘Paula, your father isn’t here.'_

_‘Yes, he is’ she replied._

_He looked at her questioningly._

_‘You’re right here.’_  
-

Raquel’s eyes were once again filled with tears, just for an entirely different reason this time. 

‘She’s really come to love you, huh? She asked.

‘And I’ve come to love her, so much. This whole family. Our family.’

Sergio brought himself closer and took her hand again when she did not pull away, he spoke. 

‘Raquel’. He nudged up her chin, so she was looking at him. ‘I am so, so sorry for the pain I caused you. There is no excuse for my actions, I should’ve told you. No, I should not have even said yes to Nairobi without talking to you, because it also concerns you’ 

‘I regret that moment so much. I only said yes because of what the gang has done for me’ but he quickly added, ‘Which is not an excuse either.’  
‘You are the only one for me’ he made sure to emphasize his words, he truly meant it. ‘You always have been and always will be, you, you and only you. You are all I need. And if you will let me, I swear to you, I will spend the rest of our lives making this up to you.’ 

She looked at him, a single tear rolled down her face as she brought her hand up to his beard and slowly played with it.

‘Ok’ she replied ‘I’m going to go for a swim to clear my head’

She gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his hand reassuringly. As she walked off, Sergio felt the weight of the world fall of his shoulders, he had never been more grateful for her than he was at that moment. She was everything. 

He straightened up and went inside to prepare dinner. 

The rest of the evening was spent joyfully, Paula and Maivre obviously happy to have the whole family reunited. Raquel, undoubtedly, seemed distant, however, she put on a front and chuckled along to Paula’s jokes. 

After dinner, Mairvre excused herself, saying she had a headache, and so the three of them were left. 

Paula had requested that she, on this one occasion could go on Sergio and Raquel’s hammock outside. 

**She was usually only allowed on the inside one, as the other was a private place for just the couple. ******

********

However, Raquel accepted, and the pair went outside and snuggled under the stars as Paula told her mother stories of what she had been doing over the past 6 months. Sergio had finished washing up and was just about to start his own unpacking when Paula came running in and jumped into him. 

****

‘Sergiooooo’ she shouted 

****

He laughed and picked her up.

****

‘Can you read me a story before bed, I was going to get mum to do it, but she’s fallen asleep’ She pointed towards the hammock outside and Sergio could just make out a small figure curled up. 

****

‘Yes, of course, I can’ he replied as he carried her through to her bedroom.  
=

****

Raquel woke because she felt like something was missing, she opened her eyes and noticed Paula had left. She stretched and then walked back to the house, as she entered it though, she found it surprisingly quiet. But making her way down the hall, she could hear two soft voices coming from Paula’s bedroom. 

****

Not wanting to intrude, she cautiously stood and listened through the slightly ajar door, seeming to catch the end of their conversation. 

****

‘Thank you for bringing mama back safe Sergio.’

****

‘Of course, Paula, now I really think you should try and get some sleep.’ 

****

She heard shuffling as Paula buried herself deeper under the covers. And then replied. 

****

‘Goodnight Papa’ 

****

Raquel’s eyes were full of tears. _‘God how many times are you going to cry tonight Raquel'_ she thought to herself as she began to walk back down the hall, not wanting to be caught red-handed by Sergio when he left the room. 

****

Instead, she went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.  
=

****

Sergio kissed Paula’s temple and then exited her room, softly closing the door behind him, he could hear the distant run of water coming from the bathroom. He locked the doors and turned off the light before getting ready for bed himself. When he entered their room, she was just unpacking the last of her things, he felt a twinge of guilt as he realized that is what she had been doing before their argument. However, he pushed the feelings aside.

****

He lay down on his side of the bed, his head turned away from her, certain that she would not want to be near him tonight.

****

A moment later, the main light turned off and he felt the bed dip behind him as she climbed in. But instead of keeping to her own side, he felt a hand pushing down upon his shoulder, he turned onto his back, and could just make out her face. She lay down and found her familiar place in the crook of his shoulder.

****

Although both of them knew this was not over and that they would need to have several more conversations over the matter, and a handful of apologies from Sergio. They also knew that they were going to get through it, together.

****

_‘I love you’_

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have added a fifth chapter. Yes, the fourth one is the end of this book but the fifth chapter is based upon if Sergio had told Raquel. I'm not sure when I will release it, probably tomorrow. :)  
> Thank you so much to everyone that read this book :)  
> It means the world x x x


	5. If only he had.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Sergio did in fact tell Raquel. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this book. I've really enjoyed writing this book because I think it's important to show the rough patches in their relationship. I hope you enjoy this last chapter !! :)
> 
> Kudos xo

Sergio was neatly organizing, no, reorganizing, the placement of the platters. Denver had done a poor job and Sergio had entered the room to see it and so set it upon himself to tidy it.  
-

_It was Cincinnati’s birthday and of course, Denver had only wanted the best for his son, so he and the other men had spent the entirety of the morning in the kitchen preparing a massive buffet for the little boy. They had attempted and failed to get Sergio to join them. He had politely declined, saying he had plans to look over.  
In reality, Sergio had declined the offer because he was already an anti-social person as it was, and the thought of spending hours talking about cars, or well whatever those men wanted to talk about, wasn’t appealing to him. Instead, he had taken a book and sat himself out in the courtyard._

_It was a pleasantly warm day, so Sergio found a comfortable space beside one of the large oak trees at the edge of the courtyard. He settled himself down and begin to read, however it was not long before he heard a string of voices, convinced it was the men, he kept his eyes upon the book. But as they grew louder, the voices seemed too feminine to be them, so he looked up._

_He was correct because approaching the courtyard was the rest of the gang members, the girls._

_Tokyo and Nairobi were giggling over something, as Stockholm carried a box of toys and behind her was Raquel, carrying a smiling Cinci. The girls found a spot on the other side of the stone wall, adjacent to Sergio. As she walked, Raquel spotted Sergio and whispered something to Cinci. A moment later they both ceremoniously waved at him, Cinci’s little hand flying dramatically through the air._

_Sergio chuckled and was about to wave back when he noticed that the boy’s attention had fallen onto the box his mother had just placed on the ground next to them, he wriggled out Raquel’s arms and started to jump excitedly around the toys. He saw Raquel laugh then turn towards the other women as they started talking about something._  


_Whatever it was seemed to be amusing to them, but after only a moment, Sergio got bored and so returned to his book instead._  
-

_**Earlier that morning-**_

__

_Raquel got out of the shower wrapping a large towel around her torso, letting her damp hair drip loosely behind her back, she exited the bathroom, knowing that somebody else would need to use it and didn’t really feel like getting into a disagreement with someone over bathroom times._

__

_As she entered their bedroom, she was surprised to see that Sergio was no longer in bed, where she had left him only 15 minutes ago. She began brushing her hair and was about to lock the door so she could get dressed when she heard the door open._

__

_She assumed it was Sergio and was about to open up her towel when she turned and realized that it was in fact not Sergio but instead Cincinnati. She quickly grabbed her towel and secured it tightly around here._

__

_**Jesus Christ, she had almost flashed a three-year-old.** _

__

_The boy seemed to be oblivious because he carried on with what he was doing, he started running around the room with what seemed to be a wooden plane. Raquel could only stand there watching him, still trying to recover when she heard a voice from the hall._

__

_‘Cinci...shit, Denver, I told you to watch him, you know what he’s like.’_

__

_Another voice replied, ‘What can I say, he’s got his father’s passion for adventure’_

__

_This was shortly followed by a slapping sound and Raquel assumed Stockholm had just hit Denver in the arm. She laughed and then took the little boy by the hand and led him out into the hall._

__

_The couple was facing the other way and so she called out to them._

__

_‘Hey, I think I have something of yours’._

__

_They turned and upon realizing she was talking about Cinci, Stockholm seemed relieved as she walked towards them. She crouched down and picked up the boy._

__

_‘Sweetheart, what have I told you about running off?’_

__

_Stockholm seemed to register that he had also snuck into Raquel’s room and so added,_

__

_‘And you know you’re not allowed in other people’s rooms’. The boy seemed to mumble a small apology because Stockholm kissed the boy on the cheek and then let him go,_

__

_Cinci ran towards his father who picked him up and swung him through the air  
Stockholm smiled and then drew her attention back to Raquel who was about to return to her room. She seemed to only just realize now that Raquel was standing there in a towel because she suddenly said._

__

_‘I’m sorry about him- OH GOD, did he interrupt something??’ she looked into the bedroom, half expecting to see Sergio awkwardly standing there. Raquel laughed and told her that Sergio was luckily not around. Stockholm apologized once again then left her to get ready._

__

_Half an hour later, Raquel was walking back from breakfast when she found the three women in one of the hallways, they invited her to join them until the food was ready and she had obliged, glad that she was being accepted into the group._

__

_And so here they were, sat in a circle, as if they were back in school, gossiping over their lives. Cincinnati was sat in the middle, playing with the new gifts he had received this morning._

__

_‘Omg, let me tell you’ said Nairobi, half-laughing ‘Every single night, Helsinki tells me he can’t sleep with Jesus watching him.’. This made the women laugh as they pictured a big Serbian fighter being scared of a statue._

__

_Raquel noticed that Sergio had stood up and made his way inside, she turned her gaze back to the woman and saw Tokyo wink at Nairobi._

__

_‘Excuse me a moment, I just need to find Helsinki’ stated Nairobi as she got to her feet and exited the same way as Sergio had just done. Raquel seemed none the wiser because she only watched her leave for a second before joining back in the conversation._  
-

__

Sergio was just finishing organizing when he heard the sound of heels approaching. He looked up and saw Nairobi. He smiled at her as she brought in the last platter of pineapples. She placed it down and picked up one herself, half biting it and then returning it back to the plate. Sergio picked up the bitten pineapple and handed it back to her 

__

These people were almost like his kids. 

__

And then she had asked him. Well, she had begun by talking about the five kids and the dogs that she wanted after the heist. But she'd asked him, whether he would be the father to her kids. Sergio was left in shock as he stared at her. Nairobi seemed to sense his uneasiness because she told him that he didn’t need to be apart of the kid's life she just needed a little bit of him, and she would be gone. 

__

‘Nairobi, I set up the first heist in honor of my father, and this second for my brother. I couldn’t just go on normally knowing that I had a kid out there somewhere.

__

He then thought of Raquel downstairs. His Raquel. The love of his life. 

__

‘I understand’ she said as she began to walk off, although her body language was pretty evident that she was in fact not ok. 

__

‘Look’ he said ‘I’m not saying it’s a no, it is just. Raquel. We’re together, and this concerns her, so I can’t agree to anything until I’ve spoken to her.’  
Nairobi gave him a curt nod and seemed to mutter Serbian curse words (Thanks to Helsinki) as she walked out the door.  
-

__

Denver had just told them it was time to eat and so Raquel had started making her way up. She was deep in conversation with Tokyo about the Patriarchy when Nairobi came down the stairs looking upset. Tokyo seemed to notice because she excused herself and followed after her. 

__

Raquel turned in the direction the two women had just left in, Nairobi was not one to often show her emotions, but maybe it was a bad day. She shrugged it off and went to look for the rest of the gang. 

__

As she entered the room, however, she could tell something was wrong with Sergio. He had shut himself up in a shell and was putting up the Professor as a front. She recognized it from the many times they had, had an argument back in Palawan and he would start negotiating with her as if they were back at the Royal Mint and she was Inspectora Murillo.  
Although not a negotiator herself anymore, the cop in her started to connect the dots, the wink, Nairobi excusing herself, then her returning evidently upset, and now Sergio in a mood.

__

They must have had an argument. 

__

She couldn’t figure what the cause of it was though, the pair of them seemed to really bond and rarely disagreed upon a matter. 

__

Raquel turned towards Sergio and wrapped an arm around him, but he pulled out of it and walked towards Marseille and Bogota who seemed to be deep in conversation over god knows what.

__

She sighed angrily; she was quite frankly fed up with his attitude recently. He kept snapping at her and she had put up with it until now. Instead of ignoring him like she had done the other times, she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

__

Mentally preparing herself for an argument, she sidled up to the three men and placed a firm hand on Sergio’s back and plastered on a sarcastic smile.

__

‘Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but I need to borrow this one’, obviously referring to Sergio, who seemed to be ready to decline but the other two men gave him a look as if to say. 

__

**‘I’d just go with her if I were you’**

_******** _

So unwillingly, he had placed his cup down and started walking out the room, Raquel’s hand still firmly upon his back. 

_******** _

‘Raquel, they’re doing the cake in a moment, we should really be there…’ he started, nervously pushing his glasses up his nose. 

_******** _

‘Oh, this will only take a second’ 

_******** _

She led him to the empty courtyard and pointed towards the empty lounger. As he took a seat, she stayed standing above him. He sheepishly looked up at her and he could see that she was glaring down at him. 

_******** _

‘Yes, mi Amor?’ he said

_******** _

‘DON’T you ‘mi amor’ me’ she half-shouted, lightly whacking his arm. 

_******** _

‘OI’ he replied mockingly. ‘What’s got into you?’

_******** _

‘What’s gotten into me?! What’s gotten into you!’

_******** _

That seemed to wipe the grin off his face, and his gaze dropped so he was looking at his feet. 

_******** _

If she were not so fed up and frustrated, she would have laughed at the image, here he was, the great Professor, sitting in front of her, looking like a child that had just gotten told off. But she was and the sight of Nairobi walking back up the stairs seemed to be the final straw.

_******** _

‘What have you and Nairobi done?’

_******** _

‘What?’

_******** _

‘You know what I mean.’ She stated bluntly  
=

_******** _

God, she was clever or was he just really easy to read. Probably both. Sergio knew her old habits had kicked in, and she had probably connected the dots. Unsurprisingly he found that extremely hot and he had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he knew she would probably slap him senseless and then march away. Plus, she had a right to know.  
He was planning on talking to her after the party when he would have had time to gather his words a little better, unfortunately, it looked like he would have to do it now. And so, he opened his arms and beckoned for her to come to sit on his lap. 

_******** _

‘You want me to come and sit, on you, right now.’

_******** _

He simply nodded and she slowly took a few steps, putting one leg on either side of Sergio and wrapping her arms around his neck, she stared into his eyes. 

_******** _

‘This way’ he said, ‘I can keep you here until I’ve finished talking.’

_******** _

She gave him a small smile as he continued on.

_******** _

‘I need your co-operation for this next part’ She seemed a little confused but nodded all the same. ‘I’m going to talk, and I need you to let me say all I need to say, and then you are free to slap, shout, or do whatever you need.’ 

_******** _

‘Oh and’ he added, ‘You cannot go and beat-up Nairobi’

_******** _

Raquel’s fear had grown, what could be so bad that she would feel the need to and whack one of her teammates, but she simply said. ‘Alright. Tell me what’s going on then?’  
And so, he did. Raquel’s face stayed neutral as she watched him closely over the continuum of his story, but Sergio presumed that on the inside she had a bit more to say than just the occasional nods he was getting every 30 seconds. 

_******** _

‘…and so, then I told her, that I would have to speak to you about it because of course, this concerns you too. And well then she muttered some curse words and left.’ 

_******** _

She stared at him. ‘Are you done?’ 

_******** _

He nodded. ‘Look, Raquel, please don’t be mad. She was only doing it because she wants a family.’

_******** _

Raquel laughed as she pulled his head closer to her. She studied his face for a while before pressing her lips against his, kissing him with all that she had. Pulling back a few moments later, Sergio tried to regain his breath.’ 

_******** _

‘Oh- I… wow, Raquel’ 

_******** _

‘That’s just to remind you that I am the only one for you’ she said with a smirk before continuing. 

_******** _

‘Look I see where she is coming from, I do. And I sympathize with her on the matter. But I don’t think she’s considered the negatives of having a baby with you.’ 

_******** _

‘Excuse me?’ 

_******** _

‘No. Not that I like that. You are handsome as anything and I want my kids with you. Our kids.’

_******** _

Sergio smiled at that comment. 

_******** _

‘But has she considered the fact that your family seems to be cursed with illness? I mean your brother was dying from a disease and you spent the majority of your childhood in hospital’

_******** _

‘I suppose you’re right.’

_******** _

‘Plus, seeing as you would want to be part of the baby’s life, we would need Nairobi close, so that also means Helsinki. They would become part of our family and you would have to spend just as much time with them as with me. She would be like your second wife.’

_******** _

He shuddered at that thought. ‘No, you’re the only one for me.’ 

_******** _

Raquel smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss.  
‘Well then I think we need to talk to Nairobi, there are plenty of other men out there. Has she considered Helsinki? I know he’s gay, but I’ve seen the way he plays with Cincinnati and I think he would be an amazing father.’

_******** _

They both laughed and Sergio brought his hands up to her waist. She leaned in and was about to kiss him when a shout from behind them brought them back to reality. 

_******** _

‘Hey! Lovebirds, we’re about to do the cake, are you coming or are you too wrapped up in each other?’ shouted Nairobi. 

_******** _

Raquel turned her head and gave the women a smug look. 

_******** _

‘We were just clearing up your mess’ 

_******** _

Nairobi seemed to understand because she muttered a response and then scuttled back the way she had just come. Raquel rolled off Sergio and took his hand as they began to make their way back to the party. 

_******** _

‘Thank you for telling me.’

_******** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone. 
> 
> If you have time, please comment on what you thought of this book :)
> 
> Thank you again.  
> x x x


End file.
